Nicholas Dean Drago (1981)
__TOC__ Personal facts AKA: Nick Drago *Sex : Male *Born: at Harris County, Texas Texas Birth Index *Occupation: Dancer, Contestant on Step it up and dance. Family Parents *Father: Anthony Samuel Drago (1943) *Mother: Mary Gail Constantine (1947) Siblings Spouse *Children: Notes Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 Nicholas Dean Drago (1981) 2nd Generation *2 Anthony Samuel Drago (1943) Texas Birth Index Texas Marriage Collection *3 Mary Gail Constantine (1947) Texas Birth Index 3rd Generation *4 Carlo Pete Drago (1914-1992) Social Security Death Index 1920, 1930 Census - Opelousas, St Landry Parrish, Louisiana Fannie Lahaye Mrs. Fannie LaHaye, 83, of Port Neches, passed away on September 25, 2005 in Louisville, KY. Mrs. Fannie Lahaye was a native of Opelousas, Louisiana, born February 25, 1922 to parents Sam Drago and Concetta Polite Drago. Fannie was a member of St. Joseph Catholic Church and was a member of the Altar Society at St. Joseph. Fannie Lahaye was preceded in death by her husband Felix Lahaye; son, Ovide Lahaye; daughter Mary Lahaye; brother, Joe Drago, Frank Drago, Carlo Drago; sisters, Agatha Bennedito, Cammella Guillot, Silvia Columbo. Mrs. Fannie Lahaye is survived by her son Paul Lahaye and wife Rene of Beaumont, sister, Lucille Fontenot; grandchildren, Doug Lahaye, Crissy Domma, Jennifer Yarnold, Kelly Lahaye, Kenny Lahaye, and great grandchildren Makeizie Yarnold, Ethan Yaronld, five step grandchildren, and three step great grandchildren. A visitation will be held on Saturday, December 3, 2005 from 10:00 A.M. until 12:30 P.M. at Grammier-Oberle Funeral Home, with a rosary to be recited at 11:00 A.M. A Christian Burial Service will be held on Saturday, December 3, 2005 at 1:00 P.M. at Calvary Cemetery in Port Arthur, with Rev. Bennie Patillo. 4841 39th St. Port Arthur, Texas (409)962-4408 *5 Mamie Saverino (c1914) 1920, 1930 Census - Port Arthur, Jefferson County, Texas *6 Rousseaux Joseph Constantine (c1912-?) 1930 Census - Port Arthur, Jefferson County, Texas *7 Waverly Margerite Provost 4th Generation *8 Salvatore Drago (1883-1951), born in Italy 1910 Census - Opelousas, St Landry Parrish, Louisiana Sam Drago, 26 Italy, Grocery Store Merchant Cora Drago, 26 Italy Joseph Drago, 4 LA Frank Drago, 3 LA Agata Drago, 2 LA Carmela Drago, 4/12 LA World War I Draft Registration Card 1920 Census - Opelousas, St Landry Parrish, Louisiana Sam Drago, 36 Italy, Retail Merchant, Immigrated 1898 Cora Drago, 38 Italy Joe Drago, 13 LA Frank Drago, 12 LA Era Drago, 11 LA Camella Drago, 10 LA Sylvia Drago, 8 LA Carlo Drago, 5 LA Lucy Drago, 0/12 LA 1930 Census - Opelousas, St Landry Parrish, Louisiana Sam Drago, 47 Italy, Grocery Store Merchant Cora Drago, 47 Italy Camile Drago, 20 LA, Grocery Store Clerk Sylvia Drago, 18 LA, Grocery Store Clerk Carlo Drago, 15 LA Lucile Drago, 10 LA Fannie Drago, 8 LA *9 Concetta Polite (1882-1954), born in Italy 1910, 1920, 1930 Census - Opelousas, St Landry Parrish, Louisiana *10 Joseph Saverino (1883-1937) World War I Draft Registration Card 1920 Census - Port Arthur, Jefferson County, Texas Joe Saverino, 36 Italy Ova Saverino, 42 Italy Sam Saverino, 17 LA Lena Saverino, 15 LA Joe Saverino, 12 LA Josephinr Saverino, 9 LA Mamie Saverino, 6 LA Pipino Saverino, 2 5/12 TX 1930 Census - Port Arthur, Jefferson County, Texas Joe Saverino, 46 Italy, Butcher, Immigrated 1904 Vera Saverino, 55 Italy Josephine Saverino, 19 LA Mamie Saverino, 16 LA Joseph Saverino, 12 TX Texas Death Index *11 Vera ? (c1875-1949) 1920, 1930 Census - Port Arthur, Jefferson County, Texas Texas Death Index *12 ? Constantine (?-bef 1930) *13 Alina ? (c1887-?) 1930 Census - Port Arthur, Jefferson County, Texas Louis Bertrande, 44 LA, Oil Refinery Laborer Alina Bertrande, 43 LA Rena Constantine, 16 LA, Stepdaughter Rousseaux Constantine, 18 LA, Stepson, Cafe Clerk Joseph A Miller, 22 LA, Roomer, Grocery Store Salesman Juanita Smith, 16 LA, Roomer, Root Beer Stand Saleslady 5th Generation *16 Joseph Drago *18 Frank Polite 6th Generation 7th Generation 8th Generation 9th Generation 10th Generation References Contributors Will 18:56, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles